Uns bleibt immer noch Amsterdam
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Ryoki - April 2010: Der Vulkan auf Island sorgt für ein Flugchaos in ganz Europa. Auch Ryo Akiyama ist davon betroffen und strandet in Amsterdam. Überraschend trifft er dort auf Rika Nanaka.
1. Gestrandet in Amsterdam

_Hier präsentiere ich euch einen kleinen Gedankenblitz, den ich vor ein paar Wochen hatte. Zu Beginn möchte ich anmerken, dass ich Gott sei Dank zu den Glücklichen zählte, die nicht von dem Flugchaos __im April/Mai betroffen war. Ich flog im Mai, eine Woche nach einer erneuten Sperre nach London – ohne Probleme. :)_

_Deswegen sei es mir bitte auch verziehen, wenn vielleicht einige Dinge anders gelaufen sind, Flugdurchsagen anders gelautet haben usw. Ich war nicht dabei und kann nur so schreiben, wie ich es mir vorstelle. :)_

_Uns bleibt immer noch Amsterdam ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die ungefähr vier/fünf Kapitel umfassen wird. Das zweite Kapitel steht bereits hinten an und wird in einigen Tagen kommen._

_Natürlich würde ich mich wieder sehr über Kommentare freuen. ;)_

_Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße, die Tanya_

_Kapitel __01 –_** Gestrandet in Amsterdam**

_15. __April 2010_

_Ryo_

Mitten in der Nacht riss mich das Klingeln des Telefons aus dem Schlaf. Selbst als ich ranging, dachte ich noch immer, dass mich ein Tag wie jeder andere erwarten würde. Stattdessen brach mit dem Anruf für mich eine Welt zusammen: Mein Vater war tot.

Mir war bewusst, dass ich einen ziemlich verwahrlosten Anblick abgab, wie ich da durch das Terminal des Amsterdamer Flughafens Schiphol ging. Ich war schlecht rasiert, mit zerzaustem Haar, das eigentlich dringend eine Bürste benötigte, trug ein braunes Kapuzenshirt und eine ausgebleichte Jeans, die ihre besten Tage bereits hinter sich hatte. Meine Reisetasche trug ich über der Schulter und hielt Ausschau nach einem englischen Nachrichtensender, den auch ich verstehen würde. Es hatte schnell gehen müssen, nachdem ich den Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekam und so buchte ich sofort den nächstmöglichen Flug von London nach Japan – zwei Stunden später und zu einem wahrhaft überteuerten Preis.

Und jetzt stimmte etwas nicht. Wir hatten in Amsterdam notlanden müssen. Anscheinend machte noch immer dieser Vulkan Eyjafjallajökull Probleme, der im März in Island ausgebrochen war. Viel wurde uns allerdings nicht mitgeteilt. Erst recht nicht, wann es weitergehen würde.

Wohin ich auch blickte, sah ich in deprimierte und genervte Gesichter. Die Informationsschalter wurden belagert, die Bänke in den Wartebereichen waren vollständig besetzt, genauso wie die Cafés und Restaurants. Für deren Besitzer musste das wohl ein Traumzustand sein.

Plötzlich entdeckte ich einen Nachrichtenmonitor des CNN. Der Vulkanausbruch schien wirklich immer noch einiges an Wirbel auszulösen. Sogar in Amerika war es das Topthema des Tages.

„Durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans Eyjafjallajökull im vergangenen März hat sich eine Aschewolke in der Luft gesammelt, die gefährliche Auswirkungen auf den Flugverkehr haben könnte. Ein Beschluss der Luftfahrtüberwachungsbehörde führte dazu, dass ein Großteil aller Flüge gestrichen wurde. Davon sind besonders Flughäfen in Großbritannien, Niederlande und in den skandinavischen Ländern betroffen. In Deutschland und Frankreich […]."

Im meinem Kopf war eine kleine Repeat-Taste angesprungen, die fleißig die Stimme der blonden Nachrichtensprecherin wiederholte. Nur allmählich begriff ich, was ihre Worte für mich bedeuteten: Ich saß hier fest, in Amsterdam. Mehr als zehn Flugstunden von dem Ort entfernt, an dem ich eigentlich sein sollte. Und in zwei Tagen würde mein Vater beerdigt werden – vielleicht ohne mich.

Deprimiert warf ich meine Tasche auf den Boden, ließ mich an der Wand heruntersinken und zog meine Beine etwas zu mir heran. Jetzt sah ich sicherlich wie der letzte Obdachlose aus, doch ich war nicht der einzige, der es sich inzwischen auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht hatte. Viele in meiner Nähe, die mit mir ebenfalls Nachrichten gesehen hatten, stellten sich jetzt ebenfalls auf eine lange Wartezeit ein oder hatten es schon längst getan. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass wir alle uns irrten.

Ich zerraufte mir das Haar. Mir steckte die Müdigkeit der Nacht in den Knochen. Eigentlich war es jetzt gerade mal Zeit zum Aufstehen. In meinem Kopf kreisten die wildesten Gedankenfetzen umher und plötzlich überwältigten mich Erinnerungen.

Ich sah Papa vor mir, wie er mir lachend das Fahrradfahren beibrachte. Er hatte Fahrradfahren immer geliebt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm das knapp 20 Jahre später das Leben kosten würde? Es war ganz alltägliche Routine, dass er jeden Tag mit dem Fahrrad zur Arbeit fuhr und nie war ihm dabei etwas geschehen, aber heute war er diesem Auto in die Quere gekommen.

Fast eine gefühlte Ewigkeit saß ich so da, sinnierte vor mich hin, sah meinen Vater verzweifelt vor mir, nachdem meine Mutter vor 15 Jahre gestorben war, und erinnerte mich daran, wie er nach ihrem Tod immer versucht hatte, bei meiner Erziehung sein Bestes zu geben. Nachts, wenn er dachte, ich schlief bereits, hatte ich ihn immer wieder noch lange und oft deswegen weinen gehört. Und ausgerechnet ich war es, der ihm ein zweites Mal das Herz brach, nachdem ich hautnah miterlebte, die sehr er damals gelitten hatte, als ich mit gerade mal 13 Jahren von zu Hause weglief, weil ich damals der Meinung war, ich würde das Richtige tun. Es war meine kindliche Einfalt, die mich hatte so handeln lassen. Noch Jahre später, selbst heute, wünschte ich mir manchmal, ich hätte es nicht getan.

Ja, ich bereute sogar hin und wieder, dass ich mein Sportstudium in London begonnen hatte. Vor allem jetzt. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass vergangenes Weihnachten das letzte Mal gewesen ist, dass ich meinen Vater gesehen hatte.

Ich seufzte und kramte meinen iPod aus der Tasche. Die lauten Klänge und Beats von _Linkin Park_ sollten mich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Ich versuchte mich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, um meinem Gedankenteufelskreis zu entkommen. Stattdessen hätte ich aber am liebsten wie ein kleines Schlosshündchen vor mich hin geweint. Ich musste mich ablenken und wenigstens für ein paar Minuten vergessen können. Der Verlust brannte brennend in meiner Brust, als hätte jemand einen Anker nach meinem Herzen ausgeworfen und es erbarmungslos aus mir herausgerissen. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr vollständig. Ein großer Teil von mir fehlte.

Den hämmernden Tönen der Musik gelang es einfach nicht, mich abzulenken. Argwöhnisch beobachtete ich eine kleine dreiköpfige Familie, die es geschafft hatte, sich Plätze auf den Stühlen zu ergattern. Der braunhaarige Junge konnte sich allerdings nicht auf seinem Sitz halten. Sofort krabbelte er auf den Schoß seines Vaters und begann aufgeregt etwas zu erzählen. Ich verstand seine Sprache nicht, vermutete aber, dass es Deutsch war und er eine lustige Geschichte vor sich hin brabbelte. Er sah glücklich aus. Ich warf einen wehmütigen Blick über seinen Vater und seine Mutter. Sie alle sahen glücklich aus.

„Verehrte Damen und Herren,"

Als ich begriff, dass soeben die erste Flughafendurchsage zur aktuellen Situation durchgesagt wurde, zog ich schnell meine Ohrstöpsel wieder heraus und zwang mich, meinen Blick wieder von der glücklichen Familie abzuwenden.

„aufgrund der aktuellen Ereignisse in Island hat die Luftfahrtüberwachungsbehörde den Flugverkehr über Europa in weiten Teilen eingedämmt. Davon ist auch Schiphol betroffen. Auf unbestimmte Zeit werden weder Flüge landen, noch starten. Wir entschuldigen-"

So viel hatte ich auch bereits mitbekommen. Dennoch kroch plötzlich Panik in mir hoch. Jetzt, da die Durchsage auch im Flughafen gemacht wurde, konnte ich nur vermuten, dass die Sperre für einen längeren Zeitraum aufrecht erhalten werden würde. Der Flughafen bereitete jetzt seine Passagiere auf eine lange Wartezeit vor.

Ich konnte doch nicht in diesem verdammten Land und verfluchten Flughafen festsitzen, wenn mein Vater beerdigt wurde! Er brauche mich und ich brauchte diesen Abschied! Außerdem musste ich auch zu meiner Großmutter – jetzt hatte sie niemanden mehr.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, schnappte meine Reisetasche und begann ziellos vor mir herzulaufen. Die Ansage hatte jede Menge Hektik verursacht. Noch immer hatten die meisten nicht mitbekommen, dass der Luftraum gesperrt worden war. Viele Menschen standen mit ratlosen Gesichtern herum und wussten nicht, wohin sie jetzt gehen sollten und die Schlangen an den Informationsschaltern wurden noch länger.

Beinahe kopfschüttelnd ging ich an den Schaltern vorbei. Viele regten sich fürchterlich über die Sperrung auf, allerdings sah jeder von ihnen nach Sonne, Strand und Meer aus. Sie alle waren enttäuscht, weil sich ihre Erwartungen, bald am Pool zu liegen oder in der Sonne Cocktails zu schlürfen, in Luft auflösten. In ihrem Falle wäre ich es sicherlich auch, allerdings spürte ich dennoch einen gewissen Trotz in meiner Brust. Garantiert musste niemand von ihnen dringend zu der Beerdigung seines Vaters.

„In Schiphol landet weder ein Flugzeug, noch fliegt eines", drang plötzlich Japanisch an mein Ohr. Ich horchte auf. Es war die Stimme einer jungen Frau. Sie klang genervt, wie so viele hier.

Automatisch suchten sie meine Augen und fand sie sofort. Sie stand nur ein paar Meter entfernt mit dem Rücken zu mir und sprach gerade in ihr Handy. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht lauschen, doch ich musste unwillkürlich stehen bleiben. Diese Frau erinnerte mich so sehr an meine Heimat, die ich jetzt unbedingt brauchte und nach der ich mich so sehr sehnte.

„Du musst den Shooting absagen. – Ja, mir tut es wohl am meisten leid. – Hör zu, was soll ich denn machen? Soll ich etwa über die Nordsee schwimmen?" Ihre Stimme wurde erregter und sie stellte die Tasche auf den Boden zwischen ihre Beine, die sie bislang noch in der Hand getragen hatte. Was für andere bereits eine Reisetasche gewesen wäre, war wahrscheinlich nur ihr Handgepäck. „Taxi und Fähren? Du bist echt ein Idiot! Hör mal, ich mache das, damit ich davon leben kann und nicht, um mir einen Schuldenberg anzuhäufen! Sag ab!"

Sie schaltete ihr Handy aus, bückte sich und verstaute es wieder in ihrer Tasche. Dann hob sie sie wieder hoch, klemmte sie unter ihre Schulter und drehte sich in meine Richtung um. Ihr langes braunrotes Haar flog dabei nach hinten, doch einzelne Strähnen hielten sich penetrant in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Blick fixierte mich sofort und ich begriff erst jetzt wieder, dass ich sie die ganze Zeit penetrant anstarrte. Dennoch gelang es mir nicht meine Augen von ihr abzuwenden, geschweige denn, wieder weiterzugehen. Ihr Gesicht fesselte mich, mein Kopf begann zu arbeiten, doch mein Herz hatte es schon längst begriffen. Für einen gefühlten Moment setzte es aus, als ihre violetten Augen mich argwöhnisch musterten und sie langsam direkt auf mich zukam.

Diese Frau kannte ich.

Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass sie wie eines dieser Topmodels aussah, die man sonst nur auf Werbeplakaten zu Gesicht bekam, doch etwas an ihrem Auftreten sagte mir, dass hier jemand auf mich zuging, der eigentlich in diese Beschreibung passte. Im Grunde wollte ich es nur nicht sagen, weil sie es _eigentlich_ immer gehasst hatte.

Ich konnte nicht umhin meinen Blick von oben bis unten über sie wandern zu lassen. Sicherlich machten die schwarzen High-Hels sie mindestens fünf Zentimeter größer, für eine Frau war sie zwar groß, aber durch die Schuhe erst auf meiner Augenhöhe. Ihre dunkle Röhrenjeans saß wie angegossen und sie trug einen hübschen blauen Pullover, der sich durch einen Gürtel eng über ihre Taille und den Hintern entlang schmiegte.

Einen Meter vor mir blieb sie stehen und sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich konnte nicht herauslesen, ob sie mich erkannt hatte. Ich wusste allerdings genau, wen ich vor mir hatte. Rika Nonaka.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	2. Zimmer Nr 21

_Kapitel __2 –_** Zimmer Nr. 21**

_1__4. April 2010_

_Rika_

Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen. In einer Stunde ging mein Flug und ich war bereits viel zu spät dran, immerhin musste ich auch noch mein Gepäck aufgeben. Ein Quietschen an der Tür ließ mich aufhorchen. Rumiko. Ich wandte mich um.

Keine Minute später wurde meine Zimmertür geöffnet und sie blieb mit ihrem Rollstuhl darin stehen. „Ein neuer Auftrag? Du hast gar nichts erwähnt."

Natürlich hatte ich nichts gesagt. Ich sprach mit ihr nie über meinen Job – uns beiden zuliebe. Schulterzuckend warf ich die restlichen Kleidungsstücke auf meinem Bett in den Koffer. Einen Preis für ordentliches Zusammenpacken musste ich ja schließlich nicht gewinnen.

„Es ist nichts Besonderes. Wir machen nur ein paar Fotos in London – eigentlich ist es eher ein Casting. Ich bin in der engeren Auswahl. Es geht um Eiscreme."

Rumiko sah mich nachdenklich an. Ich konnte ihrem Blick nicht lange stand halten. Seit ihrem Unfall hatte sie sich verändert. Inzwischen hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie zum ersten Mal richtig bemerkte, was in ihrem Umfeld vor sich ging und vor allem, wie sich die Menschen um sie herum wirklich fühlten. Als kleines Mädchen hatte ich mir das oft gewünscht, doch jetzt sehnte ich mich eher wieder nach ein wenig mehr Anonymität für meine Gefühlswelt.

„Es macht Spaß, oder? Fotos zu machen ist herrlich!"

Ihr Enthusiasmus war gespielt. Ich bemerkte die Fangfrage und lächelte sie lediglich an, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass Rumiko klar war, dass ich dabei log.

Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt ihren Koffer packen. Ich hatte es noch nie gemocht und inzwischen hasse ich es, weil es zu meinem Leben geworden war.

* * *

_15. April 2010_

„Du?", fragte ich leise, obwohl es keine wirkliche Frage war. Mir war bewusst, dass ich Ryo Akiyama vor mir hatte.

Überrascht musterte ich ihn von oben bis unten. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass er gut aussah, allerdings war das keine besondere Neuigkeit für mich. Neu für mich war jedoch, dass aus ihm ein richtiger Mann geworden war. Noch immer hatte ich ihn als den unerträglich perfekten 14-jährigen Jungen in Erinnerung, der er einmal war. Er lächelte mich an und merkwürdigerweise bemerkte ich in diesem Moment, dass ich Perfektion von ihm abgefallen war. Sein Erscheinungsbild war ein wenig mitgenommen. Ryo war nicht rasiert, man konnte ihm Erschöpfung ansehen und er sah auf eine gewisse Art und Weise traurig aus. Ich bemerkte, dass es ihn freute mich wiederzusehen, aber sein Lächeln war eher ein schwacher Versuch des verwegenen Grinsens von früher. Die kindliche Unbekümmertheit schien mit den Jahren von ihm abgefallen zu sein.

Ryo bemerkte, dass er noch immer seine Musikstöpsel in den Ohren hatte und zog sie heraus. „Wow, ich bin überrascht", sagte er. „Woher kommst du denn?"

„Von zu Hause", erwiderte ich und fügte dann „Tokio" hinzu. Zuhause hätte immerhin inzwischen etwas ganz anderes sein können. „Und du?"

„London. Ich studiere dort."

Vage erinnerte ich mich daran, wie Henry einmal erzählt hätte, Ryo würde jetzt im Ausland studieren. Mich hatte diese Information damals recht kalt gelassen. Bereits da hatte ich ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. 1Fukuoka war schon recht weit weg und mit London war er für mich im Grunde vollkommen aus der Welt.

„Und du fliegst jetzt nach Hause?"

Ryo nickte und schenkte mir wieder ein schiefes Lächeln. „Zumindest wollte ich das." Sein Blick glitt bedauernd zu einem der Fernsehmonitore und wieder zu mir zurück. „Jetzt hängen wir wohl beide hier fest."

„So in etwa. Eigentlich wollte ich mir jetzt ein Zimmer nehmen. Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass heute kein Flug mehr gehen wird."

Ryos Miene verfinsterte sich und er wirkte plötzlich besorgt. Erneut gewann ich den Eindruck, dass er seine Perfektion verloren hatte, und erkannte auch, dass ihn etwas zu belasten schien. Ich scheute mich davor, ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war. In gewisser Art und Weise standen wir uns als Fremde gegenüber. Ich konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wann ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Zumindest wusste ich aber, dass es mehr als fünf Jahre her war. Eigentlich wusste ich nicht einmal, ob wir jemals richtige Freunde waren. Außerdem widerstrebte es mir, Ryo nach seinem Befinden zu fragen. Zwischen uns hatte es schon immer diese gewissen Spannungen gegeben. Früher hatte mich seine Anwesenheit leicht auf die Palme gebracht. Alles an ihm reizte mich damals oft bis aufs Blut. Mittlerweile war ich allerdings erwachsen genug, um mit solchen Charakterzügen, wie er sie besaß, umgehen zu können und sie entsprechend zu ignorieren.

„Dann denke ich, dass ich dich begleiten werde. Hier halte ich es einfach nicht länger aus." Ryo seufzte und sah mich dann fragend an. „Oder stört dich das etwa?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Falls es mir zu viel wurde, konnte ich ihm immer noch aus dem Weg gehen.

„Ein Doppelzimmer?"

Ryo klang überrascht und unsicher, während wir mit unserem Gepäck den Flur unseres Stockwerks entlang gingen und die Nummer 21 suchten.

„Natürlich", erwiderte ich. „Einzelzimmer wären viel zu teuer. Wer weiß wie lange wir in Amsterdam festsitzen."

Mich störte es bereits jetzt, dass ich überhaupt ein Zimmer nehmen musste. Nein, eigentlich störte mich die ganze Reise. Wegen eines bescheuerten Eiscreme-Werbespots war ich nicht einmal dort, wo ich ihn eigentlich drehen sollte, und kam dann auch nicht mal mehr nach Hause. Diese Reise war für die Katz und nur rausgeschmissenes Geld. Letzteres hatte ich _natürlich_ auch im Überfluss. Zumindest konnte ich durch Ryos Anwesenheit wieder einiges einsparen und so hatte er schon mal seine Daseinsberechtigung.

Ich entdeckte die Raumnummer 21 auf der linken Seite und schloss das Zimmer auf. Uns erwartete ein spärlich eingerichteter, und auf den ersten Blick sauberer, Raum, ausgestattet mit zwei Einzelbetten, einem Tisch, zwei Stühlen und einem Fernseher. Sofort warf ich einen inspizierenden Blick ins Badezimmer und vergewisserte mich, dass nirgends Ungeziefer oder sich irgendwo anderes Ekel befand.

Vom Zimmer aus dröhnte bereits der Fernseher zu mir her. Ich ging wieder zurück und lehnte mich gegen die Wand, während ich Ryo dabei zusah, wie er einen englischen Nachrichtenkanal suchte. Wir hatten bereits das Hotelpersonal gebeten, dass sie uns Bescheid gaben, sobald die ersten Flüge wieder am Schiphol-Flughafen starteten. Tatsächlich empfing der Fernseher BBC und wir erkannten sofort, dass immer noch absoluter Stillstand herrschte. Was sollte sich auch in einer halben Stunde schon verändern?

„Mist", fluchte Ryo leise und schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus.

Ich betrachtete Ryos Profil von der Seite und stellte fest, dass er mich zuvor nicht geirrt hatte. Er sah tatsächlich erschöpft aus. Plötzlich bemerkte ich auch, wie müde ich eigentlich war. Der lange Japanflug, bei dem es mir nicht gelungen war, ein Auge zuzumachen, steckte mir noch in den Knochen. Unwillkürlich musste ich bei dem Gedanken daran gähnen und brachte Ryo dazu, dass er sich zu mir umsah.

„Müde", stellte er fest.

„Ja, ich werde mich hinlegen. Du siehst auch nicht besonders fit aus. Das würde ich dir ebenfalls empfehlen."

Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab und ging auf das Bett am Fenster zu. Dabei spürte ich, wie Ryos Blick mir folgte.

„Ich habe viel eher einen riesigen Hunger", meinte er schließlich. Er stellte seine Reisetasche auf den Tisch und kramte darin herum, ehe er sein Portemonnaie herauszog. „Dir würde ich ebenfalls empfehlen, etwas zu essen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen."

Ich verstand, dass sich seine Anspielung auf meine Figur bezog. In diesem elenden Metier musste man eben darauf achten, was man aß, dennoch brachte ich aber nicht so wenig auf die Waage, dass man sich tatsächlich Angst um meinen Gesundheitszustand machen musste.

„Scherzkeks", zischte ich also lediglich giftig zurück.

Ich hatte mich nicht dazu breitschlagen lassen, essen zu gehen, also war Ryo allein gegangen und kam eine Viertelstunde später mit großen Nudelverpackungen vom Chinesen zurück, gerade als ich mit Pyjamahose und T-Shirt aus dem Bad kam und mich fertig fürs Bett gemacht hatte. Innerlich war ich doch etwas dankbar dafür, als er mir meine Nudelportion gab. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie groß mein Hunger wirklich war.

Im Schneidersitz saß ich auf meinem Bett und begann zu essen. Ryo tat es mir gleich.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte er mich nach einigen stillen Minuten. Neugierig flog sein Blick zu mir hinüber. „Du bist jetzt auch mit der Schule fertig, oder?"

Ich nickte langsam. „Seit zwei Jahren. Jetzt bin ich Model."

Er zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch. Diese Reaktion hatte ich bereits erwartet. Ich hasste es, wenn in Gesprächen mein Beruf zur Sprache kam. Unter denjenigen, die mich nicht kannten, bekamen Männer immer große Augen – wann lernte man schon einmal ein richtiges Model kennen, vielleicht läuft mit der auch was – und von Frauen oftmals einen abschätzenden Blick geschenkt – was hat die schon besonders an sich, dass ist es etwas machen kann? Diejenigen, die mich kannten, oder es zumindest glaubten zu tun, waren eher verwirrt.

„Habe ich damals nicht mitbekommen, dass du das eigentlich hasst? Deine Mutter modelt doch auch, oder?"

„Damals war ich auch noch ein Kind", entgegnete ich schroff. „Jetzt liebe ich es, sonst würde ich es nicht tun."

Mit Lügen kam man viel leichter durchs Leben, auch einem selbst gegenüber. Ich durfte nicht daran denken, wie sehr ich es hasste, anziehen zu müssen, was einem andere vorschrieben, auf Äußerlichkeiten reduziert zu werden oder wie eine Ware betrachtet zu werden. Ryo war sicherlich auch nicht derjenige, dem ich alles auf die Nase binden würde. Früher war er es schon nicht gewesen und jetzt, da man sich seit mehr als fünf Jahre nicht gesehen hatte, erst recht nicht.

Ryo merkte man nicht an, ob ihn meine knappe Antwort überzeugt hat. Er nickte lediglich stumm und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. „Und wie geht es denn andere so?"

„Takato hat eine Ausbildung bei seinen Eltern begonnen. Er wird nächstes Jahr damit fertig. Henry studiert Informatik, Jen Kunstgeschichte und Suzie wird nächstes Jahr ihren Abschluss machen. Und Kazu und Kenta haben sich vor zwei Jahren einen Rucksack geschnappt und gondeln jetzt irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herum. Ich glaube zurzeit sind sie in Moskau. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was die anstellen, damit sie über die Runden kommen."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über Ryos Lippen. „Mit dem Rucksack um die Welt. Die beiden sind doch verrückt, oder?"

„Das wusste ich schon immer."

Ryos Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und seht ihr euch noch regelmäßig?", wollte er wissen. Plötzlich wurde er wehmütig. „Ich habe euch nämlich vermisst, weißt du? Diese Zeit damals, sie fehlt mir."

Mir auch, fügte ich stumm in Gedanken hinzu. Ich war nicht fähig es auszusprechen. Wir waren keine Kinder mehr. Diese Zeit war schon lange vorbei und ein wichtiger Teil fehlte, um es vollständig wieder zurückzuholen. _Sie_, die sie da in ihrer digitalen Welt lebten. Ob sie wohl auch inzwischen getrennt waren?

Es war nicht richtig sich an der Vergangenheit festzuklammern, die nicht mehr zurückzuholen war und ihn Sehnsüchten zu schwelgen. Unerfülltheiten machten einen nicht glücklich.

Ich ignorierte seine Bemerkung. „Wir sehen uns noch ab und an. Vielleicht einmal im Monat. Aber es fehlt immer jemand und ich bin auch ständig unterwegs."

Diese Antwort schien Ryo traurig zu machen. „Das ist schade."

Wieder stimmte ich ihm stumm zu.

* * *

Das laute Klingeln des Telefons weckte mich. Im ersten Moment war ich verwirrt. Meine Umgebung war mir fremd. Flughafen, Aschewolke, Hotelzimmer. Allmählich setzten sich die Puzzelteile wieder zusammen.

Ich schälte mich genervt aus dem Bett, ging zum Tisch und nahm den Hörer des Telefons ab. „Ja?", fragte ich verschlafen auf Englisch hinein.

„Hier spricht die Rezeption. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie störe", antwortete eine Frauenstimme ebenfalls auf Englisch. „Zu Ihnen gehört doch dieser junge Japaner, oder?"

Automatisch drehte ich mich zu dem anderen Bett im Raum. Decke und Kissen waren zerwühlt, doch es war leer. Ryo hatte sich nach dem Essen ebenfalls hingelegt. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, erst recht nicht, wie lange er schon weg war.

Ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. War ihm etwa etwas passiert? „Ja? Was ist mit ihm?"

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	3. Mein Feuer und Eis

_Kapitel __3 –_** Mein Feuer und Eis**

_1__5. April 2010_

_Ryo_

Wieso zerrte sie mich jetzt diesen verfluchten Gang entlang? Ich wollte nur eines: Nach Japan, zu der Beerdigung meines Vaters! Da ich das allerdings leider nicht konnte, hätte sie mich immerhin dort unten sitzen lassen können. Kurzzeitig war es mir durch den Whiskey zumindest gelungen, zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Wusste sie eigentlich, was sie hier tat? Ich liebte diesen Nebel um mich herum und eigentlich wollte ich wieder komplett davon eingehüllt werden und alles vergessen. Im Grunde ging sie das doch überhaupt nichts an!

„Lass los", drängte ich murmelnd und versuchte mit einer Hand nach hinten zu schlagen, jedoch verfehlte ich Rika, die mich mit ihren Händen auf meinem Rücken unerbittlich geradeaus schob. „Rika!"

„Halt einfach deine Klappe. Es reicht!", entgegnete sie energisch.

Ein paar Sekunden später blieben wir stehen und endlich ließ mich Rika los. Die Schlüssel klirrten hinter mir. Durch das schwere Gefühl in meinen Beinen konnte ich mich nicht aufrecht halten, fiel gegen sie zurück und spürte ihren Oberkörper an meinem Rücken. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie sehr ich mich danach sehnte Nähe und Wärme zu spüren. Rika versuchte mich fluchend wieder aufrecht hinzustellen und nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, drängte sie mich hindurch. Im Zimmer schupste sie mich auf mein Bett. Ich war zu schwach, um mich wieder aufzurichten und blieb mit dem Gesicht auf der weichen Decke liegen.

„Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?", schimpfte Rika sofort los. „Ich bin doch nicht dein Kindermädchen! Hättest du mir nicht zuvor sagen können, dass du dich betrinken willst? Dann hätte ich mich nämlich gar nicht auf diesen Unsinn mit der Zimmerteilung eingelassen. Du kannst froh sein, wenn sie dich nicht aus dem Hotel werfen!"

Ich bemerkte, dass ich in dieser Position schlecht Luft bekam. Träge drehte ich den Kopf und blinzelte Rika entgegen. Ihre Worte waren nicht wirklich bei mir angekommen, doch ihr Anblick tat das umso mehr. Sie fixierte mich mit einem wütenden Blick und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Wusste sie eigentlich, wie schön sie war? Wie sehr hatte ich doch ihr loderndes und wütendes Feuer vermisst. Ja, selbst ihre Kälte mir gegenüber. Rika war mein Feuer und Eis. Plötzlich überkam mich doch unendliche Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber, dafür, dass sie mich aus der Bar geholt hatte. Ihre Anwesenheit war das einzige, war mir jetzt Trost spenden konnte.

Langsam, doch entschlossen, stemmte ich meine Hände aufs Bett und zog mich dadurch wieder auf die Beine. Wankend bewegte ich mich auf Rika zu und dachte nur daran, dass sie mich trösten musste.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich-"

Rika verstummte, als ich sie in eine Umarmung zog. Ich drückte sie fest an meinen Körper und sog ihren Duft ein. Mein Kopf war zu benebelt, um ihren Geruch einzuordnen, aber ich wusste, dass sie süß und einfach himmlisch roch. Ihr Körper fühlte sich weich und zart an. Unwillkürlich wanderten meinen Lippen an ihrem Nacken entlang und ich schob ihr die Strickjacke über die Schulter. Schließlich reagierte Rika wieder. Sie stieß mich von sich, ich geriet ins Wanken und fiel dabei rücklings aufs Bett zurück.

„Du bist ja vollkommen verrückt geworden!", rief Rika zornig. „Komm sofort her!"

Grob packte sie meine Handgelenke und zerrte mich wieder auf die Beine.

Oh ja, ich wollte sie auch.

Rika verstand darunter jedoch etwas anderes. Sie zog mich ins Badezimmer und drückte meinen Kopf in die Badewanne. Plötzlich traf ein Strahl kaltes Wasser auf meinen Kopf und rannte mir ins Gesicht. Ein Schauer übermannte mich und ließ mir die Adern gefrieren. Ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und wedelte mit den Armen, doch Rika kannte keine Gnade.

* * *

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war ich wieder einigermaßen klar bei Verstand. Zumindest soweit, sodass ich die Kälte um mich herum zu bemerken begann. Der Kragen und die Kapuze meines Sweatshirts waren bei Rikas Wasseraktion nass geworden und die Feuchtigkeit hielt sich nun penetrant in dem schweren Stoff. Von meinem Haar brauchte ich erst gar nicht zu reden. Rika hatte mich anschließend wieder hinausgeschoben, mir einen giftigen Blick geschenkt und war dann mit frischen Kleidern erneut ins Bad verschwunden. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung hatte ich festgestellt, dass ich durch mein Hampeln auch sie nass gemacht hatte.

Jetzt lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte mit trüben Augen zur Decke. Eigentlich sollte ich aufstehen und mir ein neues Sweatshirt anziehen, doch meine Glieder fühlten sich furchtbar schwer an. Mit dem sinkenden Alkoholpegel wurde mir auch langsam bewusst, was ich getan hatte. Ich war stundenlang in der Bar des Hotels gesessen, hatte mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _zulaufen_ lassen und bin der hübschen blonden Barkeeperin gegenüber aufdringlich geworden. Rika hatte recht. Ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass sie mich nicht aus dem Hotel geworfen haben.

Und dann war ich sogar noch Rika gegenüber aufdringlich geworden. Sie war wütend auf mich und ich war mittlerweile auch nun so weit wieder bei Verstand, dass ich es vollkommen nachvollziehen konnte.

In diesem Moment klackte wieder das Schloss der Badezimmertür und Rika kam ins Zimmer zurück. Sie hatte nur ein anderes Top angezogen. Die Strickjacke trug sie noch immer. Bei deren Anblick überwältigten mich kurz wieder die Erinnerungen an diesen Moment, als ich sie an mich herangezogen hatte. Ich spürte erneut Rikas weichen Körper dicht an meinen gedrückt und ihre zarte Haut unter meinen Lippen. Plötzlich sehnte ich mich danach, sie erneut zu berühren.

Sie sollte wirklich nicht sauer auf mich sein. Der Alkohol nicht, doch die Umarmung und das, was ich eigentlich im Sinn gehabt hatte, waren nur ein dämlicher Ausrutscher gewesen. Wirklich.

„Mein Vater ist tot", flüsterte ich leise. Zwar wollte ich, dass Rika mich verstand, dennoch wusste ich nicht so recht, warum ich ihr das eigentlich erzählte. In diesem Moment folgte ich einfach einem schwachen Impuls, ohne großartig darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

Rika hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht und in ihrer Tasche herumgewühlt. Bei meinen Worten sah sie sich zu mir um. Ihre Miene war teilnahmslos. Ich sah weder Mitleid für mich in ihrem Blick, noch Trauer um meinen Vater. Sie sah mich so an, wie sie mich immer ansah und ich war ihr dankbar dafür. In meinem jetzigen Zustand wusste ich nicht, wie ich sonst reagiert hätte. Mein Stolz verbot es mir, vor ihr zu weinen, obwohl mir am liebsten danach gewesen wäre. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine Träne um ihn vergossen, doch die vergangenen Stunden hatten mir gezeigt, wie sehr sie in mir brodelten.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zur Beerdigung. Sie findet in zwei Tage statt", fuhr ich langsam fort und schauderte dabei. Die Kälte kroch mir immer mehr in die Knochen und machte mich anfälliger für meine Worte. „Es tut mir leid."

Rika sah mich noch lange mit ihrem undefinierbaren und ausdruckslosen Blick an, dann besah sie sich mein nasses Sweatshirt. „Du frierst", deutete sie mein Schaudern richtig. Sie wartete auf keine Reaktion, sondern ging an meine Reisetasche und kramte darin herum, ehe sie ein weiteres Sweatshirt in Blau herauszog. „Kannst du es alleine anziehen?"

Angetrieben durch den Restalkohol war ich kurz in Versuchung den Kopf zu schütteln, doch der hatte da schon genickt. Rika warf mir mein Sweatshirt zu und ich setzte mich unter dem Quietschen der Matratze aufrecht aufs Bett. Ich kam nur langsam aus dem schweren Stoff meines Sweatshirts heraus. Während ich mich damit abquälte, ertönte plötzlich der Klingelton eines Handys. Ich erkannte das Lied nicht, meines war es nicht.

Rika fluchte und warf einen hektischen Blick in den Raum. Nirgends war ein Handy zu entdecken. Sie stürmte zu ihrer Tasche und wühlte darin herum, ehe sie das kleine Ding endlich fand.

„Ja?", fragte sie hastig hinein.

Die Stimme auf der anderen Leitung sagte etwas, jedoch zu leise, als dass ich sie verstehen konnte. Ich kämpfte mich weiter mit meinem Sweatshirt ab. Eigentlich wollte ich wieder nicht lauschen, doch Rika interessierte mich. Natürlich fragte ich mich, was aus der Frau, mit der ich vor vielen Jahren diese aufregende und abenteuerreiche Zeit erlebt hatte, inzwischen für ein Mensch geworden war.

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe vollkommen vergessen dir Bescheid zu geben. Mir geht es gut, ja. – Ja, ich sitze hier in Amsterdam fest. Es geht einfach nichts mehr. – Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert. – Falls etwas sein sollte, weißt du, wo die Notrufnummern sind. Ich werde Takeshi anrufen, damit er … – Das interessiert mich nicht. Es ist wichtig, dass jemand nach dir sieht!"

Rikas Stimme wurde gereizter, dennoch wirkte sie besorgt. Sie wäre aber nicht Rika, wenn sie meine Anwesenheit vergessen hätte und versuchte, ihre Stimme zu zügeln und leiser zu sprechen. Offensiv drehte sie mir den Rücken zu.

Dennoch verstand ich jedes ihrer Worte. Vor allem bei den _Notrufnummern_ und dem Namen _Takeshi_ hatte ich aufgehorcht. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich plötzlich, ob sie einen Freund hatte, obwohl ich mich zugleich dabei schlecht fühlte, denn es wirkte, als würde sie mit jemandem sprechen, der Hilfe benötigte.

War ihr Freund vielleicht derjenige, der Hilfe benötigte? Ich schellte mich im selben Augenblick selbst innerlich dafür. Wie konnte ich nur einen solchen Schwachsinn denken?

„Bitte, lass es einfach, ja? Du weißt, dass ich meinen Kopf durchsetzten werde. Lass ihn also einfach rein, wenn er kommt, okay? – Gut, danke. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald zurück sein werde. – Ja, ich dich auch."

Rika legte auf und ich war inzwischen fertig damit, mir mein blaues Sweatshirt anzuziehen. Sie wählte eine neue Nummer und ich begann mir furchtbar dämlich vorzukommen, denn jetzt konnte ich nichts mehr machen, dass mich beschäftigt wirken ließ, um mein Desinteresse für ihr Gespräch vorzuheucheln.

„Hey Takeshi, hier ist Rika. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich so spät störe. – Ja, ich weiß, du hast schon geschlafen, aber ich habe eine dringende Bitte. Ich sitze gerade in Amsterdam fest. Vielleicht hast du davon gehört: In Europa ist ein Flugchaos ausgebrochen und jetzt komme ich hier nicht mehr so schnell weg. Könntest du vielleicht mal nach ihr sehen? – Oh, das ist toll. Vielen Dank. Und wenn sie dir nicht aufmacht, dann weißt du, wo der Schlüssel ist, nicht wahr? – Ja, genau. Also, dann will ich dich nicht länger stören. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar. Wir sehen uns. Gute Nacht."

Nach diesem Gespräch konnte ich folgende Schlüsse ziehen: Takeshi konnte nicht ihr Freund sein, wenn sie mit ihm ohne Zuneigung sprach, als wäre er lediglich ein entfernter Bekannter (– allerdings musste das nicht unbedingt etwas heißen, denn wir redeten hier immerhin von Rika –) und er sollte nach einer Frau sehen.

Plötzlich fragte ich mich noch viel mehr, was wohl aus Rika geworden war. Insgeheim hatte ich das Gefühl, dass auch sie ihr Päckchen zu tragen hatte. Sie modelte, obwohl sie es als Kind bereits gehasst hatte. Sie gab vor, inzwischen glücklich damit zu sein, obwohl die Lüge ganz genau in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen war und anscheinend hatte sie jemanden zu Hause, um den sie sich kümmern musste. War es vielleicht ihre Großmutter? Aber dann gab es immer noch ihre Mutter, die die Pflege übernehmen konnte, sobald sie für ein paar Tage vereist war. Vielleicht war es also ihre Mutter?

„Rika? Geht dir gut?", fragte ich unwillkürlich.

Rika wirbelte zu mir um und schob ihr Handy in ihre Jeanstasche. „Natürlich", erwiderte sie in einem neutralen Tonfall. Ihre Gesichtsmimik war dabei perfekt in Szene gesetzt und sie sah so unbeteiligt wie eh und je aus. Ich glaubte ihr nicht und irgendwie traf es mich, von ihr angelogen zu werden. Immerhin hatte ich ihr gerade erzählt, dass mein Vater gestorben war.

Sicherlich war ich noch immer nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig, als ich mich wieder von meinem Bett erhob, auf sie zuging und vor ihr stehen blieb. Rikas Blick wurde misstrauisch. Das war ebenfalls eine Vertrautheit, die mir von früher her bekannt war. Mir gegenüber war sie schon immer misstrauischer gewesen, als gegenüber anderen, so wie Takato, Henry oder Jen. Verständlicherweise, denn sie kannten sich viel besser, dennoch musste ich erkennen, dass sich in den vergangenen Jahren keineswegs etwas daran geändert hatte, dass es mich auch noch heute störte, wenn sie mir nicht ihr vollstes Vertrauen schenkte.

„Du kannst es mir sagen, das weißt du."

Sie verengte die Augenbraue. „Da ist nichts", sagte sie knapp und wollte an mir vorbei, doch ich umfasste ihr Handgelenk, ehe sie mir entkommen konnte.

Früher hatte ich Rikas abweisende Haltung akzeptiert und es war nicht so, dass ich sie jetzt nicht mehr akzeptierte, doch ich war keine 14 mehr und wusste, dass man manchmal einfach jemanden zum Reden _zwingen_ musste.

„Ryo, du-"

„Du lügst", unterbrach ich sie barsch und ignorierte ihre Verärgerung. „Ich habe dir gerade erzählt, warum es mir schlecht geht. Warum kannst du es nicht tun?"

Rika versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, doch ich war zu stark für sie. Erst war sie fassungslos, dann wurde sie zornig. „Wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, dann schreie ich", zischte sie mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

Ich glaubte ihr aufs Wort und dennoch hielt ich ihr Handgelenk fest umklammert. Es musste wirklich der Alkohol sein, der mich den Ernst der Lage nicht erkennen ließ. Immerhin gab Rika nie leere Versprechungen von sich und außerdem wäre ich heute fast aus dem Hotel geflogen, weil ich der Barkeeperin bereits zu nahe gekommen war – ein zweiter Ausrutscher und ich landete sicherlich auf der Straße.

Statt jedoch klar zu erkennen, was besser für mich wäre, dränge ich Rika plötzlich gegen die Wand und drückte meinen Körper an ihren. Im Grunde war ich selbst nicht mehr Herr der Lage. Seitdem ich sie am Flughafen wiedergesehen hatte, musste ich mich ständig unter Kontrolle halten, um nicht auf sie zu reagieren, doch die Umarmung hatte mir den Rest gegeben und jetzt stachelte mich ihre Wut an. So sehr, dass ich den eigentlichen Wunsch, sie würde sich mir anvertrauen, verdrängt hatte.

Meine Hände stemmten sich hinter ihr an der Wand ab und ich vergrub meinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken. Da war er wieder, dieser süße und betörende Duft und im selben Moment begriff ich, welchen Fehler ich gerade machte.

Erschrocken wollte ich zurückweichen, machte mich schon auf ihre Ohrfeige gefasst, doch plötzlich spürte ich, wie ihre feingliedrige Hand in meinen Nacken fuhr und ihre Lippen sich ebenfalls über meinen Hals bewegten. Rika drängte sich weiter an mich. Ich glaubte meinem Verstand und meinen Sinnen selbst nicht, als sich unsere Lippen plötzlich zu einem Kuss fanden und ihr Mund meiner Zunge Einlass gab.

In dem Kuss spürte ich, wie wütend und aufgewühlt Rika war und ihre Gefühle verleiteten mich dazu, meinen letzten Funken Selbstkontrolle vollkommen zu vergessen. Sie war mir so vertraut und fremd zugleich. Ich begehrte nur noch, liebte ihr Feuer und die Gefahren über die Auswirkungen, wenn ich ihr zu nahe kam. Fahrig fuhren meine Hände ihren Körper entlang. Sie spreizte willig ihre Beine, als mein Knie zwischen sie drängte. Ich steifte ihr die Strickjacke herab und zog ihr das Top über den Kopf, ehe sie mir ebenfalls mein Sweatshirt auszog und ich bin dann an ihrer Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen machen konnte. Fast zerrte ich sie schon aus der Jeans.

Am liebsten hätte ich sie sofort genommen. Ich kam mir wie ein wildes Tier vor, doch Rika verkörperte all das, wonach ich mich schon so lange sehnte und jetzt, da ich endlich einen Einblick bekam, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Schon immer war etwas zwischen uns gewesen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nie daran gedacht hatte, mit mir Sex zu haben, denn dafür waren wir damals einfach zu jung. Ich wusste aber immer, worauf es hinauflaufen würde, wenn wir eines Tages als Erwachsene gegenüberstünden. In gewisser Art und Weise hatte ich sie schon immer begehrt. Sie war schon immer meine Konkurrentin gewesen und ich wollte sie stets übertrumpfen. Mir war bei jeder meiner Handlungen bewusst, dass es etwas sein könnte, dass ihr anschließend missfiel, doch das hatte mich nur noch weiter angestachelt. Ich wollte ihr Feuer spüren, mich mit ihr messen und auch von ihr geschätzt werden. Letzteres hatte Rika in gewisser Art und Weise immer getan, auch wenn sie das heute noch immer nicht zugeben würde.

Während sich mein Gedankenkarussel unentwegt gedreht hatte, hatte ich auch irgendwann meine Jeans durch Rikas Hand verloren. Sie zerrte mir jetzt meine Boxershorts über den Hintern und ich entledigte sie ihres Slips. Es war keine Zeit mehr für Spielchen und das war ebenfalls in ihrem Sinne. Ich griff nach Rikas Beinen und sie schlang sie um meinen Körper. Hart drang ich in diesem Moment in sie ein und drückte ihren Körper noch fester gegen die Wand.

Die Welt um uns erlosch in einem Augenblick. Ich starrte ihre wilden violetten Augen und genoss das Gefühl, in ihr zu sein, diesen Moment zu erleben, den ich schon so lange herbeigesehnt hatte. Unsere Atem waren unregelmäßig. Ihre Wangen waren erhitzt und ich spürte die Hitze auch in meinem Körper. Das Herz schlug mir heftig gegen die Brust, als wollte es meinen Brustkorb zum Zerbersten bringen.

Ich begann mich in ihr zu bewegen und genoss den süßen Schmerz der Lust. Meine Stöße waren vorsichtig und zaghaft, während ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden konnte. Rika schloss die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf stöhnend zur Seite. Jede Regung ihres Gesichts wollte ich in mir aufnehmen, um zu verhindern, dass ich diesen Moment jemals vergessen würde.

Schließlich konnte ich mich aber nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Enge trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Auch ich musste meine Augen schließen und konnte nun ebenfalls ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Intensiver drang ich in sie ein, wurde schneller und stieß immer härter zu. Mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß, übermannten mich die Wellen des Orgasmus', ein Rauschen begann in meinen Ohren und vollkommene Befriedigung und pure Glücksseligkeit durchflutete meinen Körper.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	4. Der Morgen danach

_Kapitel 4 –_** Der Morgen danach**

_16. April 2010_

_Rika_

Ich spürte einen sanften Druck auf meiner Brust und etwas Weiches an meiner Halsmulde. Es kitzelte, doch war angenehm warm und fühlte sich gut an, sodass ich meine Augen nicht öffnen wollte. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erwachte endlich mein Kopf aus seinem Dämmerzustand zwischen Bewusstsein und Schlaf und eine leise Stimme flüsterte mir zu, dass hier etwas merkwürdig war. Ich ärgerte mich über die Stimme, weil sie mich dazu brachte, meine Augen zu öffnen. Angestrengt blinzelte ich gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster herein flutete, und nachdem meine Sicht klarer wurde, drehte ich mich leicht und musste erneut blinzeln.

Dicht an mich gedrängt und den Kopf an meine Brust geschmiegt – in der Nähe von Körperstellen, die eigentlich schon verboten waren – lag ein schlafender Ryo. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich danach zuerst seine Hand auf meinem Bauch registrierte, die Tatsache, dass wir beide nackt waren oder, wie mir in diesem Moment sofort einfiel, dass wir gestern miteinander geschlafen hatten – und das nicht nur einmal.

Oh nein.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte auf eine unverschämte Geschwindigkeit. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte mein lästiges Herz zu ignorieren. Als würde mich ein nackter Ryo oder der Gedanken an (den) Sex mit ihm aus der Bahn werfen. Lächerlich.

Dennoch beschloss ich, dass ich nun lange genug nackt unter ihm gelegen hatte. Schnell befreite ich mich von seinen Händen und schob ihn von mir, um aufstehen zu können. Ryo murrte, drehte sich, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Hektisch wühlte ich in meiner Tasche nach frischer Kleidung und verschwand damit ins Badezimmer.

Unter der Dusche schickte ich tausend Stoßgebete zu Gott, er möge doch bitte diese verdammte Aschewolke vom Himmel fegen. Ich war innerlich so angespannt und aufgewühlt, dass ich nicht mehr länger ins seiner Nähe sein wollte – vielleicht sogar nicht mal konnte.

Die Entfernung zwischen London und Japan war genau die, die ich jetzt brauchte. Leider war London nur nicht mein Bett.

* * *

Im Fernseher liefen Nachrichten, als ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, und Ryo war inzwischen zwar wach, lag jedoch noch immer in meinem Bett.

Meine Hoffnungen lösten sich sofort in Luft auf, denn noch immer wurde über die Aschewolke und die Sperrung einiger europäischer Flughäfen berichtet. Ich versuchte meine Frustration darüber, und, dass meine Anspannung deswegen noch größer wurde, zu verbergen. Wenn mir diese idiotische Wolke schon nicht den Gefallen tat, dann musste ich wenigstens aus diesem Zimmer raus.

Meine Augen trafen Ryos Blick und in meinem Kopf spielten sich noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf die _schrecklichen_ Szenen ab, in denen wir unsere Körper dicht aneinander gedrängt hatten, unser Atem erregend über die Haut des jeweils anderen strich, sich unsere Lippen berührten und wir miteinander eins wurden.

Ich verfluchte mich dafür mein Haar noch nicht geföhnt, sondern lediglich provisorisch hochgesteckt zu haben. Die Wasserperlen lösten sich an den Spitzen und perlten gänsehauterregend meinen Nacken entlang. Immerhin reichte es bereits, dass Ryos Anwesenheit in mir gänsehautähnliche Gefühle auslöste – und ich mir das nicht einmal erklären konnte.

Mir gelang es nicht zu erkennen, woran er dachte. Ryo wirkte ernst und dennoch war seine Miene für mich undefinierbar. Er könnte genauso gut jeden Moment fröhlich pfeifend aus dem Bett hüpften und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken. Ihm traute ich alles zu. Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir meinen Blick von seinem loszureißen und meinen Kopf abzuwenden. Ich ignorierte erneut mein penetrantes Herzklopfen.

Mein letzter Sex war lange her gewesen und jetzt, da meine Hormone wieder von diesen wunderschönen Gefühlen gekostet hatten, spielten sie vollkommen verrückt. Es ging nicht um Ryo – es ging ganz allein um den Sex.

„Das Badezimmer ist frei", erklärte ich Ryo knapp.

Ryo nickte mir stumm zu und stieg aus dem Bett. Zumindest hatte er inzwischen die Güte besessen wieder eine Boxershort anzuziehen. Dennoch ließ mich der Anblick seines durchtrainierten und gebräunten Oberkörpers nicht kalt. Erneut rief ich mir in Erinnerung, dass es nur am Sex lag, nicht an Ryo, er war eben nun mal nicht unattraktiv und irgendwie war es auch schön gewesen. Irgendwie eben.

Es überraschte mich, dass Ryo an mir vorbeiging, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen. Erst jetzt begriff ich, dass ich eigentlich mit einer dämlichen Bemerkung seinerseits gerechnet hätte. Oder eben einem Satz, der für Ryo typisch war. Irgendetwas viel zu Positives, gemischt mit viel zu viel Charme für meinen Geschmack.

Nun wurde mir bewusst, dass seine Miene tatsächlich ernst war und ihn irgendetwas zu beschäftigen schien. Dachte er etwa genauso wie ich, dass das nicht hätte passieren dürfen? Wir waren früher so selten einer Meinung gewesen, dass ich mir das einfach nicht vorstellen konnte.

„Hey", kam es plötzlich wie von selbst aus meinem Mund, ohne, dass ich Kontrolle darüber hatte.

Ryo drehte sich zu mir um und legte bereits die Hand auf die Türklinke zum Bad. Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an.

„Ich denke, dass getrennte Zimmer doch besser wären. Ich werde mir gleich ein neues geben lassen."

Überrascht beobachtete ich, wie sich sein Blick verfinsterte. „Wie du meinst", sagte er mit ungewöhnlich kalter Stimme – genauso ungewöhnlich laut fiel anschließend die Badezimmertür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Zunächst stand ich nur da und fixierte die Tür mit einem verwunderten Blick. War er etwa wütend?

Nachdem ich allmählich begriff, dass es tatsächlich so sein musste, kroch auch in mir Verärgerung hoch. Wie konnte er es wagen, wütend zu sein, wenn er diesen Mist baute? Okay, zum Sex gehörten noch immer zwei, doch von mir ist nicht die Initiative ausgegangen! Glaubte er tatsächlich, dass ich gerne ein Einzelzimmer nahm, wenn ich in meiner aktuellen finanziellen Situation jeden Yen einzeln umdrehen musste?

„Bist du jetzt etwa tatsächlich _sauer_ auf _mich_?", rief ich durch die Tür. Mir gelang es einfach nicht mich zurückzuhalten. Von drinnen hörte ich bereits das Wasser aus der Dusche rauschen, deswegen hob ich die Lautstärke meiner Stimme weiter an. „Komm sofort da raus und sprich mit mir!"

Das Wasser rauschte ungerührt weiter. Im Grunde hätte dieses Gespräch auch warten können, aber wenn ich in Rage war, dann musste ich mir sofort meine Hörner ausstoßen. Warum sah er denn nicht ein, dass es so besser war? Dieser Idiot konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass es so zwischen uns weitergehen würde?

Ich schlug leicht mit der offenen Handfläche gehen die Tür, um meine Forderung zu unterstreichen. „Ryo!"

Der Schlag schien zu wirken, denn das Duschwasser wurde abgedreht und ein paar Sekunden später stand ein durchnässter Ryo vor mir, der lediglich ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüften trug. Das Haar klebte ihm teilweise am Kopf oder stand ihm wirr zu den Seiten ab, Wasserperlen tropften an den Spitzen entlang und benetzten seine schwarzen Wimpern. Dieser Anblick bestärkte mich in meinen Wunsch auf ein eigenes Zimmer von neuem.

„Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich in Ruhe duschen möchte?", fragte er kalt.

„Du hast keinen Grund auf mich sauer zu sein!", ignorierte ich seinen Kommentar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig, ob ich sauer bin oder nicht?" Ryo verschränkte ebenfalls seine Arme. „Vielleicht sehe _ich_ das ja ganz genauso? Es könnte ja _richtig_ sein, einfach ein anderes Zimmer zu nehmen, ohne zuvor miteinander gesprochen zu haben und _es_ einfach totzuschweigen!" Ryos Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus und auf einmal wurden seine blauen Augen auch zornig. „Weiß du was absolut lächerlich ist? Genau diese Reaktion habe ich vor dir erwartet, obwohl wir uns im Grunde gar nicht mehr kennen! Verdammt Rika, wir hatten _Sex_! Über so etwas redet man miteinander!"

„Das ist mir schon klar", erwiderte ich nicht mit weniger Kälte in der Stimme. Seine Worte brachten mich nur noch mehr in Rage, dennoch ging ich nicht weiter in den Angriff über. Mir fehlten tatsächlich für einige Sekunden die Worte. „Wir ... hätten schon noch miteinander geredet."

Ich verfluchte mich dafür, wie hilflos ich in diesem Moment klang. Jetzt hatte ich definitiv die Oberhand über dieses Gespräch verloren. Am liebsten hätte ich Ryo wieder ins Badezimmer zurück befördert und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Das einzige, was mich daran hinderte, das zu tun, war die Tatsache, dass ich ihn dann berührten musste – und er im Grunde immerhin nackt vor mir stand.

Plötzlich seufzte Ryo und fuhr sich wie so oft durch sein Haar. Mittlerweile – und so weit war es schon gekommen – hatte ich bemerkt, dass das eine typische Angewohnheit von ihm war.

„Nun sag es doch schon? Es war schrecklich, ein Fehler und du bereust es."

Ryo sah geknickt aus und plötzlich, wie er da nass vor mir in der Tür stand, erinnerte er mich an einem begossenen Pudel, dem man unbedingt Obdach gewähren wollte.

„Ich bereue es wirklich", gestand ich ihm leise und wich Ryos forschendem Blick aus. „Und es war ein Fehler."

Ryos Gesichtszüge wurden noch düsterer als ohnehin schon. Bis jetzt schien er es nur geahnt zu haben, denn mein Geständnis verletzte ihn offensichtlich. Das hätte ich wiederum niemals erwartet, genauso wenig, wie, dass mir plötzlich der Gedanke kam, dass er es nicht verdient hatte, verletzt zu werden. Obwohl er mich früher immer zur Weißglut gebracht hatte und wir uns ständig gestritten haben, stand ich auf einmal vor ihm und mir wurde klar, dass ich ihm niemals wehtun wollte.

Vielleicht, wenn all die Hormone nicht noch immer wie verrückt durch meinen Körper geschossene wären, hätte ich wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen, dass ich zum ersten Mal einen aufrichtig netten Gedanken an ihn hatte, der über sein attraktives Erscheinungsbild hinausging.

„Aber es war schön", fügte ich schließlich langsam hinzu, weil mir sein enttäuschter Anblick tatsächlich irgendwo selbst wehtat.

„Dann solltest du dir jetzt wirklich besser ein neues Zimmer nehmen, nicht, dass es gleich _zu_ schön war", erwiderte Ryo lediglich unbeeindruckt von meinen letzten Worten und schloss erneut die Tür vor mir.

Irgendwie versetzte mir dieser Moment einen Stich ins Herz. Ryo war enttäuscht und ich war tatsächlich traurig darüber. Ich stand vor der verschlossenen Tür und wusste plötzlich nicht mehr was ich tun sollte. Etwas in meinem Inneren drängte mich dazu erneut gegen die Tür zu klopfen und mich bei Ryo zu entschuldigen, doch ehe ich mich wirklich dazu überwinden konnte, klingelte etwas. Ich begriff erst ein paar Sekunden später, dass es sich um mein Handy handelte und riss mich von dem Gedanken an Ryo los.

Innerlich seufzte ich genervt auf, als ich den Namen auf dem Display sah: Kenshi.

„Kenshi?", sagte ich in das kleine Telefon hinein. „Was ist los?"

„_Wo bist du_?", fragte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen von der anderen Leitung. Er klang nicht nur hektisch, sondern auch ein wenig verärgert.

„In Amsterdam, du weißt-"

Was Kenshi aber wissen sollte, würde er nie erfahren, denn er unterbrach mich. _„In Amsterdam?"_, wiederholte er spitz und wurde plötzlich wütend. _„Ich habe diesen Termin für dich verschieben können. Der Kunde wollte dir heute noch einmal eine Chance geben und du lässt das einfach sausen?"_

Okay, Kenshi war aufgebracht. Im Grunde war aufgebracht vielleicht nicht mal der passende Ausdruck für seine aktuelle Stimmungslage. Kenshi Nagasaki tobte vor Wut. Würde ich in diesem Moment vor ihm stehen, dann würde ich wie so oft den roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht bei ihrer Entstehung zusehen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen welcher Anblick er jetzt war und wie so oft war ich der Grund dafür.

Dennoch machte mich seine Engstirnigkeit selbst so wütend, dass ich nicht einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen wollte, weil ich schon befürchtete ebenfalls diese schrecklichen Flecken in meinem Gesicht zu finden.

„Ich habe nichts sausen lassen! Ich sitze hier _fest_, sag mal verstehst du das nicht?"

„_Und ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ein Flugzeug nicht das einzige Fortbewegungsmittel ist!"_, sagte er zynisch und fügte dann mit spitzer Stimme hinzu:_ „Ich dachte du brauchst das Geld?"_

„Ja, ich brauche das Geld auch, aber-"

„_Kein aber, Rika. Ich habe es so satt mit dir. Du bist hübsch, machst tolle Fotos und läufst gut, aber deine schrecklichen Launen ertrage ich nicht – und die Kunden schon lange nicht mehr."_

„Was soll das heißen, Kenshi?", fragte ich kalt, doch während ich dabei noch selbstsicher klang, gefror mir bereits das Blut in den Adern. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es nicht das war, wonach es sich anhörte.

„_Es ist vorbei, Rika. Du kannst dir eine neue Agentur suchen."_

„Kenshi, bitte-"

Das Gespräch wurde beendet. Noch für einige Sekunden stand ich fassungslos im Zimmer und horchte dem Piepen des Handys, ehe mir allmählich dämmerte, dass ich nun arbeitslos war. Ich sah Rumiko in ihrem Rollstuhl vor mir und dachte an all die Rechnungen, die täglich ins Haus flatterten und zu bezahlen waren. Plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr wie ich das schaffen sollte.

Mir wurde noch kälter und auch übel. Das Handy glitt mir aus den Fingern und fiel achtlos zu Boden. Im selben Moment gaben meine Beine nach. Ich landete hart und schmerzhaft auf dem Teppich, doch die Tränen schossen mir nicht wegen des Aufpralls meiner Knochen in die Augen.

Ich wollte es nicht zulassen, doch durch meine plötzliche Hilflosigkeit konnte ich weitere Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken und begann zu schluchzen. Meine Fingernägel krallten sich in den Teppich, wobei ich mir selbst mehr Schmerzen dabei zufügte, als es dem schweren Stoff etwas ausmachte.

„Rika?", hörte ich Ryos verblüffte Stimme und spürte bereits einige Sekunden später seinen Körper neben mir.

Na super. Und mir gelang es einfach nicht meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Er legte mir besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang mich dazu, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sah, indem er meinen Kopf vorsichtig zu sich drehte. Ich schämte mich furchtbar, dass es mich so sah, aber noch größer war die Sehnsucht nach jemandem, der mich im Arm hielt und tröstete. Widerstandslos ließ ich mich an Ryos Brust ziehen. Gleichgültig wie erniedrigend dieser Augenblick war, klammerte ich mich an ihn, wie eine Ertrinkende an ein Rettungsboot. Ich erschauderte durch meine Tränen, aber auch durch das Gefühl, dass seine noch feuchte Haut in mir auslöste.

Ausgerechnet in Ryos Armen verspürte ich sogar etwas, dass sich ein wenig nach Trost anfühlte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	5. Rika und Ryo

_Ja, es gibt tatsächlich ein neues Kapitel! Und leider ein nicht gerade sehr langes … Mir ist bewusst, dass ich euch unglaublich lange habe warten lassen und ich wollte euch nicht noch länger zappeln lassen._

_Ich denke, dass dieses Kapitel leider nicht unbedingt das aufregendste ist. Da jedoch die Geschichte allgemein sehr ruhige Töne anschlägt, verzeiht es mir bitte._

_Hier nun mein kurzes Gefühlszwischenspiel! Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über eure Kommentare freuen. :)_

_Liebe Grüße, die Tanya aka Wortfetzen ;D_

* * *

_Kapitel 5 –_** Rika und Ryo**

_16. April 2010_

_Ryo_

Irgendwann verschwanden Rikas Tränen und sie wurde stumm. Furchtbar stumm. Ich hatte mich kaum getraut sie loszulassen. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und einer beginnenden Taubheit im ganzen Körper hatte ich es gewagt, Rika hochzuheben und aufs Bett zu legen. Ohne Gegenwehr hat sie das über sich ergehen lassen.

Und jetzt lag sie auf dem Bett neben mir und starrte ununterbrochen gegen die Decke. Sie war weiterhin furchtbar stumm. Ich hielt ihre Hand und spielte vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern, doch bis auf ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge und das Öffnen und Schließen ihrer Augenlider regte sie sich kein bisschen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens und sah sie mit prüfendem Blick an. „Wenn dich unser Streit so mitnimmt, dann tut es mir wirklich leid."

Rika sah weiterhin stumm zur Decke. Ich drückte leicht ihre Hand, um zu zeigen, wie sehr ich mir eine Reaktion von ihr wünschen würde, doch sie bliebt weiterhin stumm.

Ich akzeptierte es und begann ebenfalls, gegen die Decke zu starren. Nun waren wir beide furchtbar stumm.

Nur ganz leise, hörte ich Rikas regelmäßigen Atem, er war aber dennoch Schuld daran, dass ich meine Gedanken nicht von ihr losbekam. Immer wieder musste ich Rika aus dem Augenwinkel betrachten, bis ich schließlich ganz mein nie vorhanden gewesenes Interesse an der Decke aufgab und sie wieder betrachtete. Ich sah deutlich, wie sich ihre Brust in dem weißen Top hob und wieder senkte, und wie ihr langes Haar begann einzelne Locken um ihr Gesicht zu bilden.

Und während sie mich immer noch ignorierte, wie sie es bereits vor vielen Jahren nur allzu oft gemacht hatte, wurde mir, je länger ich ihr wunderschönes Profil betrachtete, bewusst, dass ich sie tatsächlich begehrte.

Rika war für mich nicht wie eine Frau, an der man nach dem ersten Sex das Interesse verlor. Allein schon deswegen, weil ich sie bereits so lange kannte, wäre sie es nie gewesen. Sie war es aber auch nicht, weil ich sie trotz all der Jahre Funkstille immer noch als eine Freundin betrachtete, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich vielleicht für sie nie einer gewesen bin.

Und vielleicht war sie sogar noch mehr als das.

Während sie gerade eben ihre Tränen geweint hatte, hatte ich nur einen einzigen Gedanken gehabt: Ein Wort von ihr und ich würde dieses Schwein, dass sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte, zur Strecke bringen.

Für Rika würde ich alles tun.

Aber sie ignorierte mich weiterhin und starrte nur die Decke an. Sie bemerkte es einfach nicht. Weder meinen Blick, noch, wozu ich aus tiefster Überzeugung bereit war. Ich drehte meinen Kopf erneut gen Decke und versuchte die Frau aus meinen Gedanken zu bannen, deren Hand ich noch immer hielt.

* * *

_Rika_

Ich hatte mich vergessen. Meinen Stolz, meine Stärke und meinen sonst immer so unbezwingbaren Willen, einfach alles zu schaffen. Und jetzt fühlte ich mich wunderbar und schrecklich zugleich. Ich hatte es genossen. Diese lächerlichen Tränen und Ryos Nähe waren so schön gewesen, das es bereits furchtbar war.

Ich drehte langsam den Kopf zu Ryo. Seine Augenlider waren inzwischen geschlossen. Er schien zu schlafen. Bei diesem Anblick wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, welche beruhigende Wirkung er auf mich ausübte. Und mir wurde klar, wie dankbar ich ihm war, dass er in diesem Moment bei mir war. Ja, dafür, dass er überhaupt bei mir war, obwohl ich niemals erwartet hatte, diese Gefühle zu hegen.

Fester umklammerte ich Ryos Finger und schmiegte mich eng an seinen Körper heran. Sie hatten bereits miteinander geschlafen, inzwischen konnte es mir egal sein. Ich ignorierte die kleine penetrante Stimme in meinem Kopf, die der abstrusen Meinung war, ich würde mich dabei erniedrigend und meinen Stolz vergessen. Sie sollte die Klappe halten. Ryo tat mir gut. Das war in diesem Augenblick das wichtigste.

„Du hast recht, ich hasse das Modeln immer noch", flüsterte ich leise gegen seine Halsmulde und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.

* * *

_Ryo_

Die plötzliche Wärme an meinem Körper hat mich aus dem Dämmerzustand geholt. Leise vernahm ich Rikas Stimme. Ihre Worte drang erst nach einigen Sekunden in mein Bewusstsein. Unwillkürlich durchfuhr mich ein kleiner Ruck in meinem Inneren, als ich nicht nur begriff, was sie soeben gesagt hatte, sondern auch, dass Rika mir gerade etwas gestanden hatte, was sie niemandem gegenüber gerne zugab.

Und dann bekümmerte es mich. Sie litt, sogar so sehr, dass es schien, als würde ihr das Leben keine Freude mehr machen. Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht mit meiner Vermutung Recht haben wollen. Zu gerne, würde ich ihr das geben wollen, was sie sich wünschte. Ich gehörte aber wahrscheinlich zu den Menschen in ihrem Leben, die am wenigsten dazu in der Lage waren, denn im Grunde zählte ich gar nicht mehr zu ihrem Leben.

Ich legte den Arm um ihren Körper, genoss für einen kurzen Moment die Schönheit ihres schlafenden Anblicks und schloss dann erneut meine Augen. Manchmal war es ganz schön, wenn man stumm war.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


End file.
